Masquerade of Light
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Sora is stuck where he began, Destiny Islands. One day he decides that he needs to get away and so he leaves. But upon leaving he's caught up in an accident leaving him with minor amnesia. And the person to help him through is none other than Axel. Yaoi
1. Part 1

**Ya ya ya, i know i should be working on my actual stories but i couldn't resist. I had this idea in april around my birthday...very depressing time as it was...and started writing. Well i decided to write this, a one shot that i've divided up into parts. ending in probably a short story. not very many "chapters" as it were. But either way. here it is, my first attempt at this pairing. Axel and Sora. enjoy please.**

Disclaimer: i own absolutely nothing. well i made up the city of Nocture and Hallows City but hey....wouldn't you???

**Description**: Sora is stuck where he began, Destiny Islands. One day he decides that he needs to get away and so he leaves. But upon leaving he's caught up in an accident leaving him with minor amnesia. And the person to help him through is none other than Axel.  
**Pairing**: Axel and Sora  
**Background** **Pairings**: Probably Random most likely ones like: Marluxia/Vexen , Zemyx ,  
**Rating**: T because it might get up there by the time i'm done. some bashing is involved!

_______________-

Masquerade of Light

Part 1

_______________-

I float in the warm light, but it does me not good. I'm still cold inside.

Past memories slip in and out of focus. All equal in pain while in my state of misery.

In one I see myself pushing the Door to Darkness shut, while Riku pulls it on the other side. A sorrowful smile slips onto his lips as he tells me to take care of her.

How could I ever do such a thing?

She'll be safe back on the islands, he won't. Deep inside I wanted to tell him-no, to beg him not to leave. To bargain with Riku into letting me take Mickey's place. That way I could've protected my dear friend. Desperately I wanted to collapse onto my knees in tears, grab at Riku, and force him into the light.

Instead I only let a small smile show before the door shut, closed. As I sealed the keyhole I didn't know that it would be a year before I would ever see those sea green eyes and long silver locks again.

As I turned away I could see Kairi standing nervously on a platform of our island's sandy beach. I rushed to her but all too soon the land she stood on began to take her away.

Even though I would have Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy...I wanted my friends to stay.

Deep inside I wanted to yell at Kairi to jump and I would catch her. Instead I smiled another lie and buried my feelings deep.

Before I met Riku I was considered odd and was picked on constantly. When I was happy I smiled, sad I cried, scared I shook, mad I yelled, and confused I questioned. Other kids knew how to push my buttons and one day it got rough.

I was only five during school when a well-known bully approached me. I was thrown down to the sand and I yelled at the bully.

The boy slapped me across the face. In response I curled up into a ball, wanting to dissolve right there. I couldn't take it anymore and I began to sob uncontrollably. The bully only laughed and laughed, mocking me.

Then the laughing abruptly stopped and whimpering began instead. That's when I heard that voice.

"Leave him alone!"

An equally small hand touched down on my shoulder. "What's your name?"

I raise my head, 'S-Sora…who are you?"

A grin shines off of his countenance. "It's Riku, just stay with me and I'll protect you."

I nod and smile happily, letting Riku lead me back into the school building. What a happy time that was…

A sigh escapes my lips and I close my eyes, attempting to block out the light. I had thought as friends we would be closer but I was wrong.

Kairi transferred to a prep school a few cities away. Riku moved to the flourishing city of Nocturne and began his new life as a talented 19 year old.

I on the other hand, was left alone. That's how I ended up here, I the light, in the realm before death.

I had just walked to a new city, away from Destiny Islands. I know I had gotten to a city resembling Twilight Town when a bright light blinded me.

For the briefest second I felt the impact but then it had faded away.

Just like I will.

A consistent beeping fills my ears and I struggle to open my eyes. I had left that cruelly bright light and dove right into another.

I don't know how I got here but…I guess I'm grateful. Although, I don't like hospitals very much.

A man in his doctor's outfit walks in and over to me. His shoulder length blonde hair and analyzing green eyes sit down next to my bed.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake. I'm Dr. Vexen. Do you remember you're name?"

"My…name? It's…S-Sora?"

Dr. Vexen picks up a clipboard and scribbles something on it before turning back to me.

"How old are you Sora?"

"…18…"

"Do you have family?"

I lower my eyes to the sheets and think. I do remember floating in a bright light surrounded by memories but now…I can't recall a single one of them.

Dr. Vexen must have understood. "Fine…then you have amnesia. It doesn't seem to appear severe and the memories should come back to you in time. But now-"

"What happened…to me?"

Dr. Vexen sighs, irritated apparently. "You were almost hit by a car. Lucky for you someone saved you from a major impact, though due to the impact of the concrete you did earn amnesia."

He stands and strides to the door. Before he exits, he turns back to me, "I'll send your savior in. I'm sure your dying to meet him."

As the door shuts I let a sigh escape my lips. Running a hand through my brown spikes I sink down into the hospital bed.

The door opens and my sky blue eyes connect with emerald orbs. Spiked crimson hair falls to his shoulders and a reverse purple teardrop sits comfortably under each gleaming green eye.

As he stands in front of the closed door my breath catches in my throat.

_I know him…but I don't know him at the same time._

"S-Sora?" comes the silky voice of the red head.

"That's me…"

He strides over to my bedside in an instant.

"Why are you **here**? Hallows City is a long way from Destiny Islands."

I eye him curiously, "Who are you? What are you talking about?"

The man's expression blanks and his face darkens. With a deep breath he sits down on the edge of my bed.

"My name's Axel, got it memorized this time?" I nod slowly and he continues. "When you were 14, your friend Riku opened the door to darkness. Your island was destroyed and you got a Keyblade in return."

Not sure why, I flinch from the words. A few stray memories float back into my mind; me with the 'Keyblade' striking down people in black cloaks and creatures that strike me as 'Heartless'.

"Axel…I want to forget…I want a new beginning. Please don't make me go back to my home."

"What about Riku, Kairi, Namine, and…Roxas?" he asks with hurt in his voice.

The names hit home and I shift over onto my side facing the open window instead of Axel's side.

_The only one that I have any idea about is Roxas. As I floated in the bright light I felt a piece of me leaving…that must have been Roxas._

"Um…Axel…Roxas is dead. When I was in the light…he kind of moved on without me."

Axel puts his head in his hands, massaging his temples. "Well, can't help that…weird that he went without you though. But Sora…where exactly do you plan on staying?"

I roll back over, "I don't know."

Axel straightens up, "Aren't you scared?"

Taking a deep breath I put on my façade, "Nope, not at all!"

I smile brightly and he seems to believe me. _Thank God…I dodged one hell of a bullet_.

"Sora…you're lying. Tell me the truth." he demands.

I stare at the redhead, dumbfounded. _No matter how bad my amnesia is I know how I've acted. I live behind a mask of courage and happiness._

I shake my head no. Before I could even think of rolling over completely a hand catches my shoulder.

"You're going to stay with me. But Sora…if people come looking for you, you are going to have to open up. I know that due to your journey you've had to consider other's feelings above your own."

I gaze into those emerald orbs that hold so much concern and worry I feel as though my mask I put on is melting slowly away.

Axel stands and starts toward the door, "I'm going to go see when you can leave." As he walks out the door my body grows cold.

I'm not sure how many minutes pass. But that doesn't matter because I feel so much better when Axel walks back into the room.

"Vexen said you can leave tomorrow. I have to go but I'll be back to take you home." the redhead informs me.

The way he says home makes me want to spring up and leave this second. I want to go with him so bad it makes me itch to get moving.

With a quick turn Axel starts back out the door.

"Axel…wait?"

He turns back and raises an eyebrow, "Yeah Sora?"

I take a deep breath and prop myself up on my elbows. "Promise you'll be back?"

"I promise." he answers without hesitation.

I let a real smile pull at the corners of my mouth. Axel flashes a grin before leaving me, only to return again.

As I sink down into the bed, Dr. Vexen strides back into the room. "Get your sleep. In the morning you'll be up bright and early so you can leave."

Curious I turn to the closed window, "What time is it?"

"Around ten at night, so go back to sleep, if you have any severe head pain there will be a nurse here in just a little while."

With my nod he turns on his heel and walks out, leaving me in silence where I instantly fall asleep.


	2. Part 2

_Okay...i've already got everything else wrote and i can't believe i ended it so quickly but damn was i tired the other night. i just hope you all like it...and if not well....your flames will be used to heat my hot chocolate!_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot and the cities of Nocturne and Hallow's City.

* * *

Masquerade of Light

Part 2

* * *

While my eyes flutter open I wonder just how many times I'll wake up into a bright light. Once my eyes adjust I notice a figure walking into the room.

"Sora is that really you? I couldn't believe it when I saw it in the paper. I bet you don't even remember me. I wasn't one of the more brutal nobodies." says the older man.

"Anyway I'm glad you're okay. You've made Axel a hero."

After he said paper, everything else lost meaning.

"Is the paper only for this place?"

"Yeah so don't worry his ego isn't-you don't want anyone to find you." It was more ea statement than a question but I nod anyway. "I can understand that." he comments.

Silence settles in for a moment. This must be one of Axel's friends, not that I would know any of them. But the word 'remember' signifies I knew them already.

I wish I could recall how I met them but something in the back of my mind tells me that I don't.

"Oh…Duh I'm Demyx. Axel sent me to bring you some clothes."

The neat pile sits on the chair next to my bed.

I look up and get a good look at him; blonde hair styled into a half-mullet half-mowhawk, with clear blue eyes full of glee and coldness all at the same time. A black and blue striped long-sleeved shirt, black jeans, and boots cover his body.

"Thanks." I mutter to him.

"No problem, I gotta hit the road but Axel will be here in a few hours. Something came up." Demyx smiles before turning and leaving.

I stifle a groan as I pull myself to my feet. Grabbing the clothes I stumble into the adjoining bathroom.

Staring into the mirror I run my fingers through my naturally spiked hair. A heavy sigh escapes between my lips while I stare down at myself; light blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and a pure onyx tee.

The bathroom door swings open to reveal an extremely infuriated Dr. Vexen.

"Damn press it out front wanting an interview with you. You're ride is here as well, parked around the back, so follow quickly."

I follow the icy man to the elevator and then to the emergency exit. The sky appears dark and angry above me, ready to drop down its load of freezing rain.

"The black sports car, go."

The door to the exit slams shut behind me. I inhale deeply and stride over to the slick vehicle. The dark tinted windows prevent me from seeing inside, but none-the-less I fumble with the door handle.

The click of the lock popping sounds and I open the light weight door. I slip in and shut it carefully. The safety catch snaps again and I turn to my driver.

Naturally I scream, "Who are you?"

The red-head next to me only grins. I expected Axel but I got a look-alike instead.

Violet eyes gleam like the moon on a still lake. Waist long, crimson hair is pulled back into a low ponytail. Two curved blood red lines are tattooed on his face; one diagonal under each eye.

He dresses in a short-sleeved, unbuttoned, white collared shirt with black slacks.

"Yo kid, my name's Reno. I'm Axel's older brother. So relax and enjoy the ride."

With the flick of his wrist, Reno has the car in motion, cruising down the road.

I grip my jeans and turn to Reno, "Not to be ungrateful…but why are you picking me up and not Axel?"

Reno feigns a hurt look before chuckling at my reddening face.

"Axel had some business to handle with his so-called girlfriend. You'll probably meet her so watch out, she's a real prize." the red-head says sarcastically.

But then his features pull into a stern stare at the road.

"Her voice is like sweet venom and she lures men in. She's no that pretty either. Has short blonde hair that is slicked back, like a man's, with two strands sticking out like antenna. But her green eyes…like poisonous gas. Stay away from her." he warns.

The car comes to a silent halt, preventing me from forming my next questions. _I had no idea that Axel had a girlfriend._

Even at the thought I cringe inwardly, wishing that it wasn't true.

In my eyes, Axel needs someone just as open as he, not a vile woman that Reno described to me.

Obediently I follow Reno to the door on which he knocks.

A shrill yell echoes into my ears, "Axel would you get the damned door!"

I wish I had the nerve like I did when I was little. That way I could confront Axel on why he would be with this demanding woman.

The door opens and Axel's grave face is replaced by a small grin.

I'm told to sit and Axel sits down next to me while Reno stands by the door, watching his little brother.

I gulp shakily as a blonde female saunters down the stairs to stand on the other side of the glass coffee table in front of Axel and I.

Dressed in a strapless black dress that goes to the top of her knee, she appears unattractive to me.

She glares at me, "Axel who is this? You know that you're not allowed to have company when I'm gone, and I'm leaving to go with Marluxia to dinner."

"Larxene, relax it's just Reno and Sora." Axel says calmly.

Reno scoffs, "If you and Axel are dating why go to dinner with Marluxia?"

Her glare snaps to him, "Marluxia is currently engaged to Vexen. I'm only a friend. Now if you all don't mind I must be going."

Larxene smiles sickly sweet before leaning down to give me a hug.

"Stay away from Axel, he's my puppet to play with." she whispers into my ear where only I can hear her. She stands straight, "Nice to see you again Sora."

The car pulls away and immediately Reno walks over to the couch.

"Axel, come on man, she's using you! When I moved here to find you, all you could talk about was either Roxas or Sora. Well he's here now!" he pleads.

The younger red-head turns to me, "Sora do you like Larxene…I mean from all the past aside?"

I want to say yes, just to make him happy. But the way she hissed at me…scared me. Deep down I know that she hasn't changed one bit. I just can't tell Axel yet…I don't want him to hate me.

"Well…I-"

My mouth snaps shut as my stomach growls. Axel's good mood floats back in as he laughs.

"Okay, we'll go get something to eat. You wanna stay and eat Reno?"

The troubled man only shakes his head before leaving.

I follow him into the kitchen where he pulls out a box.

"You take a seat, I'll make it."

He smiles wide as he turns back to the box. I can't help but obey him. My eyes follow Axel as he dances around the stove, gathering items from various cabinets.

A few minutes later, Axel saunter over to me with a spoon in hand.

"Try it."

He holds the spoon out toward me. I part my lips and taste the concoction. He pulls the tablespoon away and the sauce dribbles down my chin.

Axel's sweet laughter fills my ears. With his thumb he wipes at the line of sauce, ending on my bottom lip.

Emerald orbs lock onto my blue ones.

"It's very good Axel."

"His grin grows, "Good, so let's eat."


	3. Finale

_Grrrrr....i feel like this one isn't good enough but let's see how it does. _

**Disclaimer**: I don't anyting but the plot and the cities of Nocturne and Hallow's City

* * *

Masquerade of Light

Part 3

* * *

After we're both full, Axel leads me upstairs. "It's only a two bedroom house and Larxene is using the guest room so you can sleep here and I'll take the couch."

I shake my head, "No…I mean I can't kick you out of your room." I flash a smile, "I don't mind sharing."

Axel snickers as he walks to his dresser. "Okay I'll stay."

My host pulls out two pairs of pajamas. He hands me one of them.

"They're kind of small on me but I'm sure that they'll still be enormous on you."

I grin and hop over to the bathroom, "Its okay, I don't mind at all."

I yank my jeans and shirt off only to pull on flannel pants and a way to big shirt. Walking out my eyes trail over Axel, his shirt in hand.

The red-head chuckles, "My bad, I guess I gave you the wrong shirt."

Axel motions for me to lift my arms, and I do, reluctantly.

He pulls the shirt off and slides the other back on, "It gets chilly at night."

With a grin Axel ruffles my hair. In response I swat his hand away before diving onto the bed. Curling up in the sheets I breathe in deep.

_No wonder Roxas liked him so much…he's perfect._

"I'll be right back. I'm going to make sure everything's locked up."

After that I feel myself drowsing off before I completely fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning I roll over to find no one beside me. At first I panic and think about screaming. But I change my mind when I catch wind of the yelling downstairs.

Eager to make sure Axel's okay, I rush through the door, nearly tripping over the overlapping legs of the pajamas.

Larxene glowers at Axel, "How could you? Don't you care about my feelings?"

He nods, "Of course I do!"

"Then why did you share a bed with that brat? You won't even let me in your room. Oh and don't even try and tell me that it was just friendly because I saw the way you were looking at him!"

Larxene slaps Axel across the face. That's when I snap and my mask finally shatters completely.

"Stay away from him you witch!"

Her venomous sneer shifts to me, "Or what Sora?"

"Or I'll thrash you like I did in Castle Oblivion!"

Larxene snickers, "That's a laugh. You can't because you don't have a Keyblade remember. Oh wait you don't since you refuse to!"

I scowl at her, "What makes you think that?"

I open my right hand where it lies at my side. A breeze flushes over me and I glare back at her.

"What were you saying?" I split my Keyblade into Oblivion and Oathkeeper, pointing them at her. "You have a week to get out, like it or not."

Larxene's façade melts, "Don't worry I'll be out by the end of today." She stomps upstairs and begins packing.

Axel strides over to me as my blades vanish. I grin up at him, "I love you Axel. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner."

My love falls to his knees and embraces me, "It's okay Sora. I'm just glad I've got you back."

* * *

It's been a year since I got rid of Larxene and a month since Axel proposed to me.

Lying in his arms on the couch, we rest in bliss. Even when the doorbell rings the paradise doesn't end. Axel moves out from under me, silently letting me know that he'll get it.

"Sora…it's for you."

I stride happily over to the door and fear washes over me.

Both Riku and Kairi stand on our doorstep.

Riku raises an eyebrow, "Sora what are you doing here? We've been looking all over for you."

"Yeah, we ran into Demyx and Zexion on one of their dates and learned you where here. Why with Axel? Don't you want to come home?" she asks.

I shake my head, "Nope! I love both of you but Axel and I are engaged and…I'm not leaving him now that I found him."

Riku nods, "I understand Sora. I'm just glad that you're finally happy."

My two friends walk away but not forever. Axel wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm proud of you!"

I turn around in his grasp and place a soft kiss on his lips. "Me too."


End file.
